In my U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,403 granted May 20, 1975, I disclosed a harness for carrying cameras and other articles using Velcro hook and loop fasteners as a connector for attaching the camera to the harness. While this harness was capable of restraining the camera under most conditions, the Velcro hook and loop fastener was subject to accidental disconnection under stresses caused by mountain climbing, river rafting, scuba diving, running or fast horseback riding and camera damage could ensue. Even for normal activities, there was some objection by owners of very expensive cameras who did not wish to permanently attach any type of connector to the camera. Still others with expensive cameras desired a connector which could not be so easily detached from the harness to prevent or discourage loss by theft.